A Little Part of You
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: Four and a half years after Andy left, Sam is finally trying to move on with his life. But what happens when Andy re-appears and turns his life upside down?
1. Tomorrow

(September 26th, 2010)

Okay so just a little something that popped into my head last night. This is not a one-shot. I hope you like it. **_  
Please review! It'll let me know if people are reading it!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of it's characters.

* * *

**A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 1: Tomorrow  
**

Sam sat on the metal bench in the men locker room in division fifteen after a long, painfully slow shift. In fact every shift in the past four and half years had been agonizing. Every day, every hour, every minute was gut-wrenchingly painful since that day; August 28th 2010. The day she left without a note, without saying goodbye. She just walked out and he had no idea where she had gone. It had been just over three weeks since they shared an amazing night together, the night of the blackout. And every night following they spent together. Looking back on that time together seemed like a dream, they had been so happy, so perfect. Waking up every morning with her in his arms, knowing that she had wanted him instead of Callaghan. Then that morning she had smiled at him and kissed him goodbye as he left for work and knowing that like every other morning she would follow, leaving a few minutes later in her own car. He had expected her at the station shortly after he arrived. But she never showed up to the parade and Best never called her name. Nobody else could tell him why she wasn't there and the only thing Best said was that she had her reasons and she was safe wherever she was.

The day after that he called in sick to figure out where she had disappeared. He had tried calling, emailing, even going by her place only to find some random stranger moving in. By the end of that day, he drank until he passed out on his couch. Traci had been upset to say the least and the fact that Andy hadn't told Traci anything was a sign that something was horribly wrong. He just couldn't understand why she had up and left without telling anybody. Four and a half years later he still didn't understand. Between then and now he had fallen into a pattern of working between the division and undercover with guns and gangs. Occasionally he would have the odd one nightstand but since she left he hadn't had a serious relationship. He scolded himself on more than one occasion for calling what he and McNally had a "relationship". He would argue saying that they had only been together three weeks; but his other half knew their relationship started the day she tackled him in that alleyway on her first day. But there had been something about her that made him act like a love-struck teenager, like she was his other half. Which was stupid because he didn't believe in that soul mate crap. But it didn't matter now because that half of him was gone.

Now he was sitting in the locker rooms staring at the floor, something he had become accustom to, thinking for the millionth time about the woman he lost.

"Hey Sammy! You coming to the Penny with us?" Oliver's voice pulled him out of his thoughts; he looked up to see Jerry and Oliver standing in the doorway. Sam put on a smile and nodded, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah man, do you even have to ask?" He joked half-heartedly as they walked to the parking lot. They sat on the bar, talking about their days. Traci came over and Jerry wrapped his arm around her waist as they chatted. A few women eyed him from across the room, some came over to talk, but every time he would scrutinize them to find features he liked. This one's hair was the same as Andy's or she kind of walks like her. But no matter what he could never find one he would find attractive enough. A couple hours later the bar crowds thinned out leaving Sam alone with his scotch. He looked around at the almost empty room and sighed. _This is pathetic_ he thought as he swigged his drink, letting it burn his throat. _I have to move on. It's been almost five years Sam. You have to move on._ He stared into nothing as his thoughts wondered. _She's not coming back._ With that, he chugged the rest of his drink and nodded to himself. Tomorrow was a new day. He would change his ways and move on. Something he should have done months if not years ago. He won't think about her, or gloom about her. He will be a new man. Tomorrow.

* * *

So you like? Review and tell me!


	2. Encounters

(September 27th, 2010)

Here the next one! The chapters will hopefully be a little longer now that I got my groove rolling. Thanks for all who reviewed! Shirtless Sams for you! Enjoy!

**Please review! :D**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 2: Encounters  
**

The next morning Sam arrived at the station humming to himself with two-dozen Timmy donuts in hand. He handed them out at parade with cheers and claps on the back by his fellow officers. Best came in, grabbing a sprinkled donut and raising a suspicious eyebrow at Sam; he simply shrugged and smiled in return. Once everyone's mouths were stuffed with donuts Frank gave his speech followed by his pairings for the day. Sam was relieved to hear he had been placed with Oliver today, grateful for some friendly company. Today was a crisp sunny April day, not too hot, not too cold; in Sam's books it was a perfect day. They spent the morning answering various calls to homes dealing with domestic disputes or the neighbour's complaints about construction noise. By the time lunchtime came around Oliver's stomach was growling and Sam's head was hurting.

"Where to?" Sam asked, taking a left hand turn at a stop sign. Oliver shrugged patting his belly.

"Hmmm… What about that great burrito stand in Highview Park? I bet he's out in this weather. We're right around the corner from it, I don't think I can stand another minute without something in my stomach." Sam chuckled and turned the cruiser into a parking stall across the road from a lush green park. They got out of the cruiser and walked across the street to find that the little stand was indeed open. Oliver grinned and nearly bolted over to the food stand, making Sam smile. One of the few things that always made him laugh was his friend's obsession with food. He continued to walk towards where Oliver was taking in the scene in around him.

It was the first sunny Saturday in nearly a month; people were running on the sidewalks or walking their dogs. He strolled past the stand and into the park to see before him a children's play ground equipped with swings, a giant octopus with children climbing through it's mouth and a huge watering can that when the weather warmed up would squirt water onto screaming kids. The trees around him were tall, making shadows paint the sidewalk and birds chirped sweetly from their nests. To his left was a pond with ducks swimming under a fountain. Unlike Oliver his stomach was still fine from his mid-morning snack and so he just stood there for a few minutes taking in the pleasant scene and letting the sun dully heat his skin.

He was thinking about how for the first time in a while he didn't feel pain; what a wonderful idea this new attitude had been. He smiled and nodded to himself, closing his eyes briefly to take in a deep breath and let his mind wonder. A couple minutes later he felt a small tug on his pants and he looked around to see nobody, then he felt it again and looked down. He saw a mop of unruly dark brown, almost black hair attached to a very small child wearing a green long sleeved shirt. Sam chuckled and knelt down so he was eye-level with the boy.

"Hey little man." The boy looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at with a pair of chocolate eyes. Sam nearly fell over; he knew those eyes. He was speechless for a moment before he regained his thoughts. The boy bit his lip before speaking.

"Are you a police man?" His voice was soft but strong, he clearly wasn't scared of him; Sam smiled.

"I sure am. Are you lost?" The boy nodded his head. Sam surveyed his face; he was surprised to see that the boy wasn't more upset or crying.

"What's your name? Who are you looking for?" The boy was quiet, continuing to pierce him with those big brown eyes.

"Jesse! What do you think you're doing? You know you can't run off like that!" Sam heard falling of footsteps behind him and the boy's face lit up with a grin as he bounced past Sam towards the woman's voice. Sam stood up and turned to see a brown-haired woman squatting to talk to Jesse. "I told you to stay on the playground. What have I told you about wondering off?" The boy's head hung in shame as his mother picked him up and placed him on her hip. She tweaked his nose as she started to speak to Sam.

"I hope he didn't bother you-" She stopped as soon as she looked at him and Sam's jaw dropped. They were both speechless as they stared at one another. "Sam?" The brunette whispered and he took a step forward, not believing his eyes. Andy stood before him, a few years older but she still had the same breath-taking beauty. Everything was exactly how Sam imagined her from the colour of her hair to her wondrous curves and those eyes… the same eyes as the boy's.

"I thought… You never... I don't understand…" Those were the only words that made it out of his mouth. He just had to stare at her, he was so sure that this was just one of his dreams of Andy returning to him; he was just sleeping and soon he would wake up. None of this could be true. He continued to ogle at her as Oliver approached from behind, snacking on his food.

"Eh Sammy? You going to get some food or what?" He took one look at Sam then back the woman before him and nearly chocked on his burrito. "Andy?" Andy broke their gaze and looked at Oliver, her face was still shell shocked.

"I… um… I got to go…" She turned and started to walk away, both Oliver and Sam gawked after her for a moment. Then Sam felt a hard whack across his head.

"Ow! Jesus Ollie what was that for?" Oliver pointed his burrito at Andy and waved it around.

"What the hell are you just standing here for? Go talk to her for Christ's sake! I'm going to go back to the cruiser." Oliver gave Sam a push in her direction and his feet started to move, he ran after her.

"Andy! Wait up!" She kept walking, not looking back. He sprinted until he was in front of her, stopping her from moving forward. "Andy, come on. Talk to me." She avoided his gaze trying to get around him.

"Please, let me go." She spoke so quietly he barely heard her. Andy tried to walk around him but he grabbed her free hand holding on for dear life.

"Why won't you talk to me? Do you realize how scared I was? Not knowing where you were all this time?" Jesse tilted his head to the side looking from his mother to Sam curiously.

"I like him." Jesse's high voice was cheerful as he smiled at Sam, showing cute dimples in his chubby cheeks. Sam knew that smile. It was his smile. Andy didn't look at Sam as she placed Jesse on his feet, bending down to talk to him.

"Why don't you go play with your toys in the sandbox? Don't leave my sight okay?" Jesse nodded enthusiastically and ran as far as his little legs could carry him to the sand pit near by. Andy watched him go, unable to look at Sam. Sam was pretty sure that in his entire life, his head had never been this full. His thoughts were meshing together and ideas formed, his stomach hurt as the facts sunk in.

"You have a kid?" His voice came out much more disbelieving then he intended; Andy remained silent still not looking at him. "You have a kid!" He couldn't help it; Sam's voice shook with anger. "What the hell happened Andy? Why did you leave?" When she finally looked up at him her eyes were distant.

"I did what I had to do."

"That's it? That's all you have to say after all this time? 'I did what I had to do'! All these years, I thought you were gone and you've been here all this time?" Andy sighed and closed her eyes trying to think.

"No I wasn't. I was in Vancouver, I moved back here a week ago." She didn't want to say anything else; he had no idea the effect he had on her, even after all these years. He had this way of making people talk; but this was the one thing she never intended on him finding out. Sam just stared at her waiting for her to elaborate.

"How old is he?" Silence. Sam's blood pressure rose; he was starting to loose his patience. "Andy; how old is Jesse?" She sighed looking out over the playground before answering.

"He'll be four years old next month." Sam started reeling the calendar backwards in his mind, peeling back month after month until he hit May of 2011. Sam took a deep breath running his hands through his hair. The same unruly and dark hair Jesse had. He couldn't believe this. It had to be some sort of dream because this isn't something that happened to people, least of all him.

"He's mine isn't he?" It wasn't even a question at this point if his math was correct. As Sam watched Jesse playing with his airplanes and trucks, the resemblance was becoming more and more clear. The dimples, the crinkle of his eyes when he smiled, the hair; there was no mistake, Jesse was the spitting image of him mixed with Andy's brown eyes, perfect nose and olive skin tone. It was so much information for him to take in at one time. Sam rubbed his aching head as he tried to straighten his thoughts.

"He's just as much, if not more stubborn then you are." Andy gazed at Jesse, flicking her eyes to Sam for his reaction. It was as unreadable as ever, completely masking his true emotions.

"I need to know why. Why did you leave?" Andy fixed her eyes on his lovely face; sure she hadn't expected for him to find out but clearly she had no choice in the matter now. She opened her mouth only to be interrupted by his radio.

"We have a 10-50 traffic accident on Birchmount road. All units in the area please respond." Sam sighed and heard Oliver's crackly voice responding. He pinched the bridge of his nose breathing deeply. He had to go, but he didn't know if he could just leave her, not knowing when he would see her again.

"I have to leave. Look I really need to talk to you. We _need_ to talk. Can I have you phone number? Or can we meet tonight after my shift?" Andy contemplated, debating on whether or not to use this to escape. But the better half knew that she at least owed him this. She nodded and grabbed his notepad from his palm scribbling down her cell number. "Beagle Pub eight o'clock?" Again she nodded, handing back his pad. He stared at her, not wanting to leave. Then he heard a honk and Oliver was driving the cruiser his way, waving for him to hurry up.

"It's okay, just go. I'll see you tonight." Sam stole a glance at Jesse before turning his back and jogging towards the cruiser.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! I personally think that their kid could be the _cutest_ thing on earth, don't you think so?

**Please Review! **


	3. Answers

(September 28th, 2010)

Wow holy... 25 reviews! You guys keep that up and I promise I'll update every hour! Lol  
Anyways here's the next one. Little bit of mystery but it'll all be revealed in due course. I have a pretty solid idea of how the story is going to go now. Enjoy!

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! **

_Disclaimer: see ch.1_**  
**

**

* * *

A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 3: Answers**

The rest of Sam's shift seemed to drag on for what seems like days. The multi-car pile up on Birchmount had them booked off for the rest of the day. Not once did Oliver bring up Andy to Sam, he knew the kind of toll she had caused him when she left and he certainly knew Sam well enough to leave him to his thoughts; he would bring her up tomorrow instead. When seven hit Sam was in the shower cleaning off the day's grime off his skin and hopefully clearing his head. As he quickly changed into his usual tee and jeans Jerry opened the door smiling.

"Hey Sammy! Penny tonight?" Sam shook his head, grabbing his duffel and keys, walking out the door.

"Sorry Jer, not tonight." Then he was out the door, making his way to his truck. He arrived at the pub ten minutes early, but he needed that time to calm his jumping nerves. He sipped his scotch as he waited for her, his brain swimming with questions. At five past eight the door opened and Andy walked in; Sam's heart sped up when she saw her. After all this time, he'd thought she wouldn't have this effect on him but she was still as beautiful as ever. She took the seat next to him raising her hand for a drink. She got a cider and turned towards him waiting.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come." He spoke honestly; he figured that at least tonight, they should be completely plain with each other.

"I wasn't sure I was going to either." Andy admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair from her face. "I'm sure you have a few questions." Sam snorted and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, a lot of questions." She looked at him from under he eyelashes expectantly. "Where do you want to start?"

"When did you find out?"

"A few weeks after our first night together."

"August 28th?" Andy cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. After you left for work I took a pregnancy test, two actually. Obviously they both came back positive." He scrutinized her face, watching her emotions flit around her face.

"Why did you leave then? You know I wouldn't have been mad."

"Really? You're telling me you wouldn't have been upset?" Sam was silent; sure he would have been surprised but would he have left her? "I was scared. We were sleeping together even though the rules expressly forbid it. I… didn't want to terminate… but I knew that if I stayed it would have gotten out and we would have both lost our jobs. I had no idea how you were going to react; I mean, Luke and I had a pregnancy scare and he freaked out, yelling at me, blaming me for not being careful. It was terrifying. So I called Frank and told him I had to leave the division because I was offered another job. That night I was on a plane to Vancouver to see my cousin; she's a gynaecologist. Then I stayed with her and her husband until Jesse was born. After that I moved into an apartment and started doing nightschool to become a nurse. I came back here a week ago when my father was sent to the hospital for a heart attack."

Andy stopped talking and took a deep breath, letting Sam mull over what she said. She knew that it was easier to give him the whole picture; even though the whole picture she was telling him wasn't the truth. But she couldn't afford to tell him everything; he wouldn't understand. The silence stretched on for a good five minutes, her phone buzzed but she ignored it letting Sam chose his next few words.

"So now what?" She was surprised; she would have thought he would be angry or wanted more details.

"I plan on staying until my father is released from the hospital. Then we go back home." _Home._ Sam thought, _that's not right. Toronto is home. She belongs here._

"Where are you staying?"

"Just at a hotel for now, we weren't planning on staying long." Sam shook his head.

"No, you're going to stay with me, I have a spare bedroom."

"Sam-" She tried to protest, but he cut her off sharply.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. We need to discuss some things and… I want… I want to get to know him better. I think you at least owe me that." She smiled wearily at him, knowing when to give up. "Who else from the division knows you're here?"

"Nobody. I wasn't intending on anyone finding out I was here. Clearly I forgot about my horrible luck. Only Oliver would pick the burrito stand in the only park we visit." Sam couldn't help chuckling, his bad mood dissipating. He should have been furious with her or freaking out that he had a son he never knew about. But instead he felt that the weight that had been pushing him down all this time was lifting. Andy was back. Even if it was only for a little while, it was better then nothing.

"Where's Jesse now?" Sam took a gulp of his drink, still unable to take his eyes off her.

"The hotel has a babysitting service. It's horrendously expensive but I figured I'd only be gone a few hours." Sam took out a bill and getting up from his seat he tossed it on the table. She just stood there confused until he waved his hand at her.

"You coming McNally or do you want to stare at me like a deer in the headlights?" She hopped off her chair and followed him out the door. She shouldn't have been surprised to see that he still had his truck, but seeing it brought back memories; Sam taking her home after shifts, driving to Marie's house to help out with her plumbing and late night rides out for dinner. They got into the cab and he started the engine; she automatically snuggled into the comfortable seat remembering the days when things were so much simpler. They were silent as he drove to the Days Inn; when they got there he killed the engine and before he got out, he turned to her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask. I mean, you were on the pill, we were careful." Andy fiddled with her hair, she was exhausted by now but she knew he was going to ask sometime.

"It doesn't always work one hundred percent of the time. I guess it was just one time that it didn't work." Sam seemed to accept her answer and got out of the truck. He told her to pack her things while he checked them out. Fifteen minutes later, Andy came out of the elevator with a sleeping Jesse on her back and too many bags to carry. Sam took the bags from her and went to put them in the truck. Andy hesitated.

"I need to pay to bill, I'll meet you in the truck." Sam waved his hand.

"Already taken care of. Let's go home." She followed him, placing Jesse in the back seat.

"You didn't have to do that you know." They climbed into the front and Sam drove back to his place.

"I know; I wanted to. You have other things to worry about right now." She thanked him and soon she was asleep, her head pressed against the glass. When he parked the truck he shook her gently and took her bags to the spare bedroom across from his, flicking on the lights to show her the bathroom. They spoke in hushed voices so not to wake Jesse who was fast asleep tucked into the bed. Before he turned away to go into his own bedroom she held his gaze.

"Seriously Sam, thank you for taking this so well, and letting us stay here." She moved towards him, leaving only a few inches between their faces. She searched his face, for what Sam didn't know.

"It's the least I can do. Have a good sleep." And with that they shut their doors.

When Sam's alarm went off at five the next morning, his body ached. All night he had tossed and turned thinking about what Andy had said. Sure he hadn't been angry at her last night; no, he had been too shocked to be upset. Those things she said bothered him more then anything; the fact that she ran instead of trusting him, trusting that he would do the right thing. He was _not_ Luke Callaghan. He switched on his light and lay in bed thinking about his options; finally deciding that this was something he was have to mull over at work, away from Andy. He dressed quietly and slipped into the kitchen to scramble up some eggs and toast. As he shoved down his food he took a pad of paper and wrote a note for Andy then five minutes later he was out the door.

When Andy woke up later that morning by a curious Jesse, she was disappointed when she realized Sam was already gone for work. Of course she hadn't expected him to take the day off, but some small part of her hoped anyways. She had to explain to Jesse that they were staying a friend's house while they visited grandpa and he had to be very respectful of Sam's things. Until she and Sam talked she wouldn't be telling Jesse about his father; she didn't want to get his hopes up in case Sam didn't want to be apart of his life. They strolled into the kitchen to see a note posted to the fridge door with a map of the neighbourhood underneath.

_Andy & Jesse,__  
Gone to work, be back by 7pm. Food in fridge. Help yourself.__  
Call my cell if you need anything.  
Sam_

Her cell rang and she looked down at the ID. Ignoring it she smiled to herself as she saw a bag of pancake mix on the counter with the bowls and pans laid out. Jesse's eyes lit up as they started to cook some breakfast, bouncing up and down with excitement.

The day flew by for Sam as he patrolled the streets with Diaz, nothing terribly interested happened so when they returned to the barn Sam was dying to leave. Oliver however, stopped him before he left the lobby of the station and pulled him aside.

"Okay, you want to tell me what happened yesterday now?" Sam rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"None of your business Ollie."

"Actually I think it is my business. In fact, I think the whole division would love to know where Andy McNally moved to so many years ago. I'm sure Traci would love to know why her best friend left. This isn't just about you Sam. We all miss her." Oliver looked around before lowering his voice some more. "And why the hell does she have kid?" Sam straightened up and glared at him.

"Look, I'm still trying to get all the facts myself, when I do, I'll let you know. Until then, you are not going to tell anyone you saw her and I mean _anyone_. Do you understand?" Oliver shrugged and stalked away.

"I guess I don't have a choice." He murmured before disappearing around the corner. Sam didn't wait for anyone else to talk to him; he jumped into his truck and drove home, anxious to find out what was awaiting him. When he walked into his living room fifteen minutes later, he saw Jesse lying with his belly on the floor playing with his trucks while Andy sat curled up on the sofa with a book. Sam just stood there for a moment, taking in this very unfamiliar scene. Andy heard him and turned herself around to see him.

"Oh hey there." When she saw the blank look on his face she gave him a cautious smile. He tossed his keys onto the counter and slipped his bag off his shoulder, walking over to them. Jesse looked up from his toys and beamed when he saw Sam.

"Hi Mr. Police man." He waved enthusiastically and Sam couldn't help but smile back. Andy chuckled, scolding him slightly.

"Now Jesse, I told you his name is Sam. He's being very nice and letting us stay with him. What do you say?" Jesse sat up and looked at him.

"Thank you Sam." He walked over and sat on the floor next to the kid.

"You're welcome big guy. Now what do we have here?" He pointed to a make shift army fort made of pencils and blocks.

"This is my Fort of Doom. Want to be this?" He held out a small fighter plane and Sam took it. Andy smiled and turned back to her book, letting them play until his bedtime. An hour later Andy got up, telling him it was time for bed. "But we're playing!" Jesse whined.

"You can play some more with Sam tomorrow. But now it's time to sleep." Jesse pouted his lips and Sam burst out into laughter. He shouldn't have been surprised that it was the exact same pout Andy had. Andy glared at him. Sam cleared his throat and got up.

"That's right we have all of tomorrow to play and a real solider gets a good night sleep." Jesse jumped up in an instant and scurried to the bedroom. His head popped out of the door a second later.

"Can you read me a story?" Andy smiled when she responded.

"I'll be there in a minute. Go get into your pyjamas and brush your teeth." But Jesse shook his head vigorously.

"No, can Sam?" Andy raised a quizzical eyebrow at Sam.

"Course buddy. But your teeth better be sparkly clean." Jesse nodded his head and disappeared. Sam walked over to kitchen and peeled a banana while Andy smiled at him. "You know I'm going to get a little freaked out if you're smiling at me all the time for no apparent reason." Andy giggled and took a seat on the bar stools.

"He likes you." Sam rolled his eyes as he tossed the peel in the garbage.

"He's known me for less than a day. I'm just a shiny new toy."

"No, he doesn't ask just anyone to be the fighter plane you know." Sam grinned and a small voice yelled from down the hall.

"I'm ready!" Sam snorted and walked to the bedroom to see Jesse waiting anxiously with a hard cover book on the bed.

"Well what do we have here?" He picked it up and instantly recognized it as Dr. Suess' "Oh the Place You'll Go!". He flipped the page and started to read, remembering that the last time he read this was to his niece almost five years ago. Andy poured herself a glass of wine just thinking to herself. A few minutes later her phone buzzed silently in her pocket; she checked the screen and hit the ignore button. She stood up and walked over to the bedroom leaning her shoulder on the doorway as she listened to Sam read the last few lines of the book. He closed it and Jesse yawned. Sam ruffled his hair lightly and turned off the bedside lamp leaving only the hallway light to dully light the room. They both said their goodnights before making their way back to the kitchen. Sam took out a beer and some leftover pork chops to heat up. After a few minutes of silence, Andy finally broke it.

"So how was work?" Sam took a sip from his bottle.

"It was pretty uneventful. I was paired with Diaz today." Andy looked up from her glass.

"How is he? How's Traci and the others?" He looked at her curiously.

"You seriously haven't talked to anyone?" Andy shook her head. "Well Diaz and Peck are newlyweds, they got married last year. Dov is serious with some waitress he met a couple years back. And Traci is engaged to Jerry; they'll be getting married in June." She nodded looking thoughtful. "Why don't you come to the station when I get back to work on Tuesday. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

"Did Oliver tell them I was back?"

"No I told him to keep quiet until we got some things sorted out." The microwave beeped and Sam pulled out his dinner, grabbing utensils. "You really should visit. Everyone's been worried sick about you."

"I'll think about it." Sam shook his head as be chewed his food.

"What's there to think about? They're your friends, and I think they deserve some answers."

"I have a kid now, that's hard to explain how that happened. Do you really want everyone to know about him? I mean, he looks exactly like you Sam. They'd put two and two together. You could get in trouble."

"Don't pretend to be concerned about my well-being Andy. If you were, you would have told me about this sooner. Were you ever going to tell me? Or just leave me in the dark his whole life?" Sam couldn't help the resentment leak out; he was just so damned frustrated. Andy glowered at him and she snapped back.

"You don't think I ever thought about telling you? You don't think I thought about you every day, every time I looked at him? He doesn't just look like you Sam; he acts like you. Do you know how many times I picked up the phone and dialled your number? But I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough. And how could I put Jesse through that? Telling him he had a father then risk you leaving. I know what it's like to have a parent walk out. I didn't want to risk him being as screwed up as I was."

"You really don't know me at all do you? When I told you I loved you was that just a joke to you? I would have done the right thing Andy and you didn't even give me a chance."

"Well what do you want now?" She gave him a hard glare as she waited for his answer. He let out his breath in an exasperated puff, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know Andy. It's a lot of information to take in. You… you need to give me a little time." She sighed and got up to place her empty wine glass in the dishwasher. She walked over to where he was sitting and they locked eyes for a moment before she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I think I can give you that. Good night Sam." She walked to her bedroom and disappeared from view. Sam finished his meal and wandered to his room to change into his pyjama pants and slip into bed.

* * *

Oooooo who's Andy avoiding?

You likey? Any good? I hope you liked it. I really hope I met up to your standards and expectations! Your reviews were truly insipring!

**Drop me a review! Tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Loose Ends

(September 30th 2010)

Loving the feedback!** Before you continue reading please read the following:  
**

Just one thing I'd like to say; because of all the (wonderful) feedback I have been trying my best to not let you guys down. There have been a lot of suggestions and hopes and I'm really trying to make everyone happy while still maintaining my original plotline. I apologize if some people are disappointed which ineviably there probably will be. Also like every fic the author portrays the characters as they see them so sometimes they may seem OOC to you, again not intended it's just how it came out in my head. And just in case you're thinking I'm giving this rant because a review, you're mistaken; there has not been a single review that I didn't like or appreciate. I just wanted to clear things up because there's been alot of interest in this story and I'd like to do my best to met everyone's standards. Okay, I'm done now. Thanks so putting up with me! :D Now as your reward I give you the next chapter.

**PLEASE KEEP THE FEEDBACK COMING! REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: see ch. 1_**  
**

* * *

**A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 4: Loose Ends**

When Sam woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He had had the strangest dream; Andy was back and they had a kid together. He looked at his clock to see the numbers blink half past eleven. It had been months since he slept in that long. He rubbed his eyes and opened his door to grab some food when he smelled bacon. He sauntered down the hall to the kitchen to find Andy cooking over the stove and Jesse sitting at the table drawing with some crayons. _Like you could be imaginative enough to dream up that story _Sam thought to himself as he pulled open the fridge to find himself some juice.

"Good morning sleepyhead. They really must run you into the ground nowadays for you to sleep in that long." Andy chuckled as she served the bacon onto three plates alongside an omelette. She took the plate and handed it to him. She nearly dropped the plate when she saw his shirtless torso; muscular and strong with a dusting of dark chest hair by his peck muscles. Her stomach flipped over and she couldn't help but stare. It had been so long since she'd seen a him like that. Not that she didn't think about it from time to time. He had certainly been the strongest and most handsome man she'd ever been with. Sam tilted his head at her as he watched her gaze drop south and a blush creeped into her cheeks.

"See something you like McNally?" She flushed red and turned to the stove again.

"Um… You might want to put a shirt on Sam. There's a child present." Sam placed his plate on the table, giving Jesse's hair a ruffle and left to pull a division tee shirt on. He returned a moment later to sit down with the other two to eat their late breakfast.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Sam asked, finishing his omelette. Andy looked from Sam to Jesse.

"Well I think Jesse wanted to go to the pool today, didn't you Jesse?" Jesse bobbed his head up and down, his chocolate eyes lighting up.

"Ooooooo Waterslides!" His hands clapped together excitedly.

"Alright then, the pool it is." Jesse squealed and jumped up from the table, running to change. A few minutes later he re-emerged wearing his blue swim trunks, bright orange water wings and goggles. Both Andy and Sam laughed as he ran around the apartment pretending to swim through the air. They cleaned up and changed; Sam took out an old booster seat he reserved for his niece and strapped Jesse into the back. Within no time at all they arrived and walked towards the recreation centre; Jesse sitting on Sam's shoulders pointing out all the trees and birds with interest. When Andy emerged from the change rooms with Jesse, Sam's eyes drifted to the modest white and brown polka dotted bikini. Her hair was pulled into a bun and a gold chain with a lion pendant hung above the top of her cleavage. He recognized that necklace; he had given it to her a week after they had gotten together. He was surprised she still had it after all this time. Although she had gotten older her body was in as good condition as it was the last time he saw her naked. Immediately his brain flashbacked to those specific naked times before she left. Then, remembering he was in a family place to turned his thoughts to the bouncing Jesse.

"Can I go now? Please?" He begged as he pointed to the tall windy waterslide.

"You know you have to go with someone. The rules say you have to ride with an adult." Jesse pouted and crossed his arms.

"But I want to go alone!"

"No means no Jesse. Now either Sam or I go with you or you don't go at all." The little kid frowned then padded over to Sam.

"Will you take me on the slide?"

"You bet you I will." Jesse jumped up and down and then grabbed Sam's hand attempting to drag him up the stairs. Andy waded into the pool and waited at the end of the slide for them to come down. She saw Jesse waved frantically before he entered the slide. A few moments later she watched them shoot out of the slide and splash into the water. Jesse bobbed in the water, his beautiful laughter filling the air. His arms flapped around spraying water onto the both of them and soon enough a full-fledged water fight began.

Hours later when they were tired and their skin was pruned they stopped by Sam's favourite diner for an early dinner. That night they watched Finding Nemo until Jesse fell asleep between the two adults in his dinosaur pyjamas, his fist tucked beneath his chin and leaning against Sam. He carried him to bed and tucked him in. He sat on the bed for a moment just watching him sleep; fighting the feelings that were surfacing. He had known this child for forty-eight hours yet the gravitational pull to him was undeniable. Sam learned that he was intelligent for his age, learning things with ease. His resemblance to Andy didn't help matters either. But him? Father material? He wasn't so sure. He was a cop, that's all he knew how to be. Raising a child was a completely different manner. A lifelong commitment. He honestly never expected to have children; he had never discussed it with any of the women he had been with. Where did they go from here? Andy lived in Vancouver, she would be leaving as soon as Tommy was released from the hospital and Sam still had to work. But now that Jesse was in his life could he really just forget about him? His gut was telling him otherwise; he cared too much to let him go now.

Sam lifted himself gently off the bed and quietly walked to the living room to find a sleeping Andy as well. He studied her pretty face before stroking her hair gently.

"Andy?" She groaned and turned a little, peeking open an eye at him. "I think it's time for your bedtime as well" he chuckled and held out his hand to pull her up. Sam led her to her room and pecked the top of her head softly, bidding her goodnight before he lay on his bed thinking until he too drifted asleep.

A couple weeks pasted and soon Sam fell into a regular routine. He would go to work then come back in the evening to spend time with Andy and Jesse, declining any invites to the Penny from his fellow co-workers. Andy would spend the day with Jesse including visiting her father in the hospital. It had been almost three weeks since Sam saw them at the park, when his alarm went off he nearly fell off the bed in surprise. He was groggy as he fell into his regular morning routine, only unlike his old self, he wanted to be staying home instead of patrolling the streets of Toronto. Again he left a note for Andy as he shovelled his breakfast down, this time telling he hoped she would consider coming to the division today. As he sat in the parade he was completely oblivious to everything around him. For some reason he was on desk duty today, but at this point it was probably better that he was. The morning flew by without Sam even noticing. He mindlessly filed paperwork and answered phones; meanwhile his brain was elsewhere.

"Yoo-hoo! Sammy?" Jerry waved a hand in front of his face. Sam grunted and looked up to see Jerry and Oliver standing in front of the desk. "It's lunchtime. You know, that time you put substance into your mouth so you can survive?" Sam stood up stretching loudly. "What's the matter with you anyways? You seem like you're off in Wonderland the past couple weeks."

"Yeah I guess I've just been tired that's all." Jerry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is there a new girl in your life keeping you up all night Sammy? Can't say I'm surprised, I've been hoping you'd move on sooner or later." Sam rolled his eyes and moved around the desk, his back to the front door. Dov joined them a couple minutes later, slapping Sam on the back as he joined Jerry's questions about Sam's new girl.

"So is she hot Sam? I bet she's a looker; somehow I'm imagining a flaming redhead. Is she?" Dov was teasing him and the others laughed.

"Aw, come on guys." Sam tried to change the subject with no avail.

"Somehow I think it's a blonde. A bleach blonde." Jerry joked, punching him in the arm.

"Saaaaaammmmmmm!" Sam turned to see Jesse running towards him, without even thinking about it he bent down and scooped him up. Jesse flashed a toothy grin as he hugged him with all his might. "You're a police man today."

"You bet I am big guy. Have you been causing trouble again? Is that why you're here?" He teased him and Jesse scowled shaking his head quickly.

"Nooo, I'm here to see you!" He grinned again and Sam tweaked his nose affectionately forgetting the other people standing beside him. He turned to the others to see pure shock plastered to their faces. Dov looked like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. He pointed at Sam, then at the boy, then back at Sam.

"Uh Sam, don't look now but there's a child attached to you." Jerry's eyes were wide as he looked from one to the other; taking in the dimples and the hair. "Sam, you want to tell us what's going on here?" Jesse was oblivious to them, turning in Sam's arms to yell over at Andy who had just appeared through the doors.

"Mommy! I found him!" Andy blushed as she watched all the eyes in the division swivel from the child in Sam's arms to her. Silence painted the air for a single moment before chaos ensued. Dov found his voice again, albeit a squeaky one.

"Andy?" He cried out and then there was a crash from the women's locker room followed by a string of cusses from Traci. She banged open the door and whipped her head around until she locked onto where Andy was.

"Andy!" Traci screamed and launched herself at her, enveloping her into a hug. Andy was surprised but returned the hug enthusiastically. Within a few moments the others surrounded her completely forgetting the child. Gail and Diaz emerged from the detective offices next to Noelle to see the commotion only to join the others. Luke who also came out leaned on his doorframe, his cool eyes observing the scene before him, flickering from Andy to the child in Sam's arms. Andy was showered with questions and hugs, which was all overwhelming. Sam leaned back against the desk, quietly talking with Jesse, letting Andy enjoy her moment.

"Who are all these people?" Jesse inquired, pointing to the large crowd surrounding his mother.

"Those are mommy's friends. It's been a long time since she's seen them. She used to work here." Jesse's eyes bulged with excitement.

"Mommy was a policeman?" Sam smiled, nodding at him.

"She sure was. And a great one at that." Jesse squealed in delight, clapping his small hands together.

"Really? Did she drive a police car and catch bad guys?" Sam looked up to see people watching their conversation, with confused looks on their faces. Andy moved forward and Sam put Jesse down. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Jesse, these are my friends, can you say hi?" Jesse waved, smiling shyly at the very tall people around him.

"Hi." Traci looked from Andy to Jesse, her mouth hanging ajar.

"You have a son?" She spoke quietly but everyone could hear her. Andy nodded and the air burst with a jumble of questions. Andy put up her hands in protest.

"Hey now, I will answer your questions later, for now can I hear about you guys?" She turned to Sam, "can you take Jesse for a bit? I think I have some talking to do." Sam grinned and gave his head a nod.

"Come on Jesse, want to see what a police car looks like?" The boy nodded animatedly. But before they could turn away Chris piped up.

"Wait, how does Sam know about this? What does he have to do with Jesse?" Silence.

"Yeah Andy, what does Sam have to do with Jesse?" It was Luke's voice this time, hard and icy as he leaned on the reception table. "I mean other then the fact that he Jesse looks exactly like him." He glared at her, "really Andy? You chose Sam?" More silence.

"Luke, if you want to talk about this, let's go somewhere more private-" He cut her off mid-sentence.

"I mean, not only did you tell me specifically that there wasn't anybody else when we broke up but you said there was nothing going on between you and Swarek. Clearly we were all deceived. A rookie and a training officer. Say, isn't there a rule about that somewhere?" He gestured from Jesse to Sam. "Obviously you're not only a liar but a mother to a bastard." Everyone gasped and without warning Sam's fist flew out colliding with Luke's face.

"Take that back right now!" Sam spat at him as the men separated the two, both struggling to get another swing at each other. Jesse was crying at this point upset about the commotion around him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Frank's voice boomed over the room, he strode over to the fight, looking from one to the other. "Swarek, Callaghan in my office. Now." He looked over at Andy who was consoling Jesse. His eye flicked from Sam to Jesse then he spoke again. "You too McNally." Andy turned to Traci,

"Can you take him for a minute?" She nodded and Andy followed the others to the clear glass office. Best sat behind his desk, fingers pressed together. Andy stood between the two men waiting for him to talk.

"Now, I don't know what the hell is happening but someone better tell me soon or so help me God…" Luke glared at the other two, rubbing his now swelling eye before he stepped forward.

"Well sir, these two broke protocol." Best flashed his gaze to them.

"Is that true Swarek?" Sam gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"McNally, you haven't been around here lately, where have you been?"

"Vancouver sir. I moved there four and a half years ago."

"So this happened while you were both employed here at fifteen?" They both replied in unison.

"Yes sir." More silence. Luke looked smug as he watch Best stare them down.

"And the child?" Sam replied again, his face completely straight.

"It's ours sir." Andy could practically hear crickets. Frank was quiet for moment before he spoke again.

"Well, I have no choice but to suspend you until further notice Swarek." Andy's mouth fell open in protest.

"But sir! That was years ago!"

"Silence McNally. You broke the rules; it doesn't matter when it happened." Luke looked like Christmas had come early. "Why do you look so smug Callaghan? You started a public fight right in the entrance of the lobby. You too are suspended until further notice."

"Sir! That's not-"

"SILENCE. I've heard enough. Get out of my office. Now." Luke trudged out of the office, throwing the door open, mumbling to himself. Sam left too, leaving Andy alone with Frank.

"Sir?" Frank sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Yes McNally, what do you want? My patience is running very low."

"Sir, I left so I could stop this from happening. You can't blame him, he didn't know until a few days ago." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk.

"I'm not punishing him because of the child. I have no authority to do that. But I am obligated to punish him for the act that created the child. Unless you're saying I should have him arrested because it wasn't consensual?" Andy blushed fiercely. "I didn't think so." She turned to leave; she knew when she was dismissed. Her hand was on the metal door handle when he spoke again.

"And Andy?" She looked back to see Frank staring at her very seriously. "I saw the annoucement in the paper a few months back and I'm guessing you haven't told Sam yet, am I correct?" She froze and nodded her head slowly. "I would think very carefully about what you want before you make people change their lives for you." She nodded solemnly understanding the full meaning behind his words before pushing the thick door open to join the others. She walked into the parade room where Traci was sitting with Jesse drawing with some crayons.

"Hey everything okay?" Traci looked up at her and Jesse tilted his head.

"I just thought things would have gone differently that's all." She stroked his hair before pressing her lips gently to the top of his head.

"Well now that you're out of there why don't we go for lunch? Everyone's dying to hear about what's been going on with you." Andy smiled and gave Traci a one armed hug.

"Thank you. That would be great." The three of them walked out into the lobby where the original gang waited. They all clapped when they saw her, wolf whistling and cheering; she couldn't help but smile. She saw Sam was in his civvies while the rest of them were in uniform; he didn't look angry but he wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. They all filed out of the division across the Italian restaurant down the road each taking turns walking with Andy so they could fill her in on their lives. Jerry walked with Jesse talking animatedly with him; as Traci told her later Leo and her had moved into his place a couple years ago and the two of them got along really well.

Throughout lunch people asked her questions she answer a lot of them honestly, but some she cut the corners a little. The most popular question was why she left; she simply answered that when she had found out she was pregnant she decided that a change of pace was needed. Nobody asked about Sam's opinion about her leaving; they knew better than to open that can of worms. Finally when their lunch break was over they all said their goodbyes; even Gail gave her a hug telling her that she had missed her, much to everyone's surprise. When it was just Traci and Jerry left, Andy pulled Traci aside.

"I need to talk to you about something Trace." Traci glanced a look over to Sam raising her eyebrows. "No not now. Can we meet? Maybe tomorrow after shift?"

"Yeah of course, I'll text you tomorrow?" Andy drew her in a tight hug.

"Sounds great. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you more than you know. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The men taking their cue said goodbye then Andy watched Traci and Jerry walked back to the station. Sam touched her arm gently.

"You ready to go home?" She smiled and without realizing it she laced her fingers through his. Sam was surprised by the intimate contact, but by taking a deep breath he willed himself to relax into her touch. With Jesse in tow they made they way back to the apartment. They played board games the rest of that drizzly afternoon, only stopping to order some pizza. When Sam tucked Jesse in for the night, he returned to the living room to see Andy sitting with her feet up on the sofa reading a magazine, the soft light hitting her hair and illuminated gold strands that he had never seen before. He just stood there for a moment taking her in. Without a doubt she was the most beautiful woman Sam had ever laid eyes on and the great thing was she didn't even know how pretty she really was. That fact alone was a tie-breaker in his eyes but as he had thought about what he wanted to do over the past few days it become more and more clear. It hadn't been long but Jesse had grown on him; Sam loved spending time with him.

The thought of Andy and Jesse leaving at any minute was terrifying. He wanted to be there for the recitals and the Halloweens, his birthdays and Christmas. Sam wanted to watch his son grow up and spend every moment with Andy along the way. He wasn't even scared as the thought of a little girl entered the picture in his mind. She had given him time to think it over and now he had an answer. With him on suspension the transition to Vancouver would be easier; he had subconsciously known that when he stood in front of Frank today. Knowing that he was giving his family the clean slate they needed to move on.

Sam strode over to where Andy sat, and taking her off guard he pressed his lips onto hers urgently. Her eyes flew from the page she was reading up to his face. His large palm cupped her cheek, weaving into her hair and drawing her towards him. She responded excitedly, letting her body take over her brain; she dropped the magazine and wrapped her arms around his neck so he hovered over her with his whole body now. His free hand snaked its way up her body leaving a path of fire in its wake. After a solid five minutes her brain kicked back in and she gently pushed him backwards so she could talk.

"Sam…" She trailed off, trying to catch her breath.

"I want to be apart of this family Andy. I want to be there to help you raise him, every step of the way." He fluttered kisses down her neck, tackling every exposed patch of skin. She was panting as she tried to remember what she had to say. As she knew is that she needed him to know the truth before this could happen.

"We… need to talk first. I need to tell you something." His mouth moved to her ear, biting and teasing to the point of her body exploding. The hand that originally pushed him back was dragging him towards her again.

"Hmm? I think whatever we need to talk about can wait until tomorrow don't you think?" A strong hand wrapped her leg around his. He spoke between each kiss as he travelled down her neck. "I've waited four and a half years." He stopped to look at her in the eye and gave her his signature dimpled grin, "don't make me stop now."

"Sam…" His thumb rubbed circles on her cheek while his lips continued caressing her collarbone. She gave up on trying to protest and instead she found herself nodding, unable to think of the reason she was trying to bring up. Soon enough after that the only thing the two of them could think about that night was each other.

* * *

Oooooooo so? Whatcha think? I personally love this chapter just cuz Sam and Andy get back together... and with little Jesse... sigh... they are just so damned cute.  
Hope I'm meeting your expectations. Trying my best here :D

**Drop me a REVIEW! Tell me what you're thinking! Love? Hate? Want some more?**


	5. Truth and Consequences

(October 3rd, 2010)

Helloooooo so since I love you guys so much I'm giving you the update you're all craving even though:  
A) I'm in the middle of mid-terms (and should be studying) and  
B) it's my Birthday today (and I wish I could be partying).  
Alas, I'm doing neither because I have classes tomorrow and therefore procrastinating studying. Hahaha anyways, thanks for all the great feedback and in exchange I'm giving you the next chapter. Hope you liiike it! :D

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Disclaimer: see ch. 1_

* * *

**A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 5: Truths and Consequences**

Sam woke by himself the next day. He thought back to the night before and was a hundred precent positive that it hadn't been a dream or his imagination. Dragging himself slowly out of his warm bed he strolled into the kitchen to see Andy pouring a bowl of cereal for Jesse. Andy looked up when he entered the room and quickly looked away, avoiding his eyes by keeping her hands busy. On the other hand when Jesse saw him he cried in delight and threw himself at Sam demanding his full attention. Giving Jesse a piggyback Sam walked over to Andy and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning sunshine." She gave him a smile and returned to chopping some vegetables. Her phone on the counter buzzed and she silenced it. "Did you sleep alright?" He winked at her and she couldn't help blushing.

"Probably about the same as you did." The phone rang again and she did the same thing. "So I'm seeing Traci again today after she finishes shift. I'm going to bring Jesse so he can play with Leo." More buzzing.

"Are you going to answer that?" He pointed to the vibrating phone.

"It's nobody." She threw the veggies in with the eggs she was scrambling. Sam put Jesse down in his chair and went to the fridge. Her phone rang again.

"Seriously Andy who's trying to get a hold of you so badly?" He leaned over and grabbed the now-quiet phone, flipping it open he read the screen.

"Sam!" She tried to grab it but he held it out of reach. _8 Missed Calls – Pete. _Sam rounded on her, scrutinizing her face.

"Who's Pete?" He demanded. Andy was quiet. "Andy, who's this Pete guy?" Still no answer.

"He's mommy's special friend." The answer came from Jesse who was working on his colouring book on the kitchen table. "He's a doctor." Sam glared at Andy.

"Your 'special' friend? Is there something you're not telling me Andy? Something l should know about?" She didn't look at him; instead she went over to Jesse laying a hand on his head.

"Sweetie can you go take your book into your room for a bit?" He nodded and dragged his book off to the bedroom down the hall leaving the two of them alone. Sam leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Who's Pete?" He asked her again, she walked over keeping a few feet between them.

"Pete Brogue. He lives back in Vancouver; we live together." He searched her face and immediately knew she was missing details. He was going to make her tell him the truth.

"So he's a roommate? You're saying there's nothing between you." She stared at the floor, pushing her foot around.

"No, he's my fiancé." She didn't dare look at him. The anger boiled up inside of Sam, dangerous and explosive. He had tried taking everything calmly and he was pretty damn sure he'd done a good job up until that point. But that was the last straw; he snapped and all the pent up anger came rushing out.

"So what the hell are you doing here then Andy? Thought you'd come to rip my heart again? Get one last tease before you're hitched? Decided to come play house for a bit?" He was trying so hard to stop from yelling but his voice was menacing. She flinched, recoiling from his tone.

"It wasn't like that at all Sam! He… proposed a few months ago and I said yes. But as we started to plan the wedding I started panicking. All I could think about was you and… I freaked out. So I came here, and then I ran into you and all those feelings I had been suppressing came back. I mean, Pete and I met when I was pregnant and he's great with Jesse…. but you… You're his father Sam." Sam growled at her.

"So what? You want to get back together?"

"No… well maybe… I don't know." She was stuttering now. Sam got up and moved towards her, pointing a finger at her face.

"You finished what we had! You were the one that walked out without saying goodbye. How does that give you any right to come back here and pretend that everything was okay between us? What am I to you? The back up plan in case "Mr. Perfect" doesn't pull through?" She cut him off scowling at him.

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"I took the fall yesterday because I thought that it would be worth it. Because we're a _family_. Clearly I was mistaken. So you have to choose Andy, I'm not going to wait around for you anymore. I waited four and half goddamn years only to find that you moved on. I'm sick of this game you're playing and I'm done. You can either go back to Vancouver, marry your precious doctor or you can phone him up right now and tell him you're staying here. With me."

He stared at her, hands on either side of the counter she was leaning on. She leaned away from his terrifying gaze and for once she knew why suspects were scared of him. She couldn't think, she knew that Pete was the right choice. The smart choice. He was handsome, funny, good with Jesse and very well off. He could provide a comfortable lifestyle for the both of them. She wouldn't even need to work. But Sam… well, he was Sam. He made her feel beautiful and special. He was Jesse's father and clearly Jesse had already taken a liking to him. The problem was that he deserved better; someone how wasn't broken. There was always that chance that he could leave too. Maybe not willingly, but with his job anything was possible. And she could never tell him to leave his job; he loved it too much.

As Andy's mind was buzzing with internal arguments Sam was loosing patience. He loved her. He loved Jesse. He was almost positive she loved him back. How did she have to think about this? He was tired of this and after a minute, he wait any longer.

"I'm just going to make the decision for you, since you're too afraid to say it out loud." He let go of the counter and waved his hands in the air. "I'm done Andy." She gaped at him, tearing filling her eyes. He turned and pressed his hands into the opposite counter his back to her.

"No... Sam, wait! Please!" She gasped the back of his shirt, trying to get him to turn around and take back those words. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, stopping himself from trying to comfort her. His voice cut her deep; she didn't want to believe the words coming from his mouth.

"I can't do this anymore. I gave you my heart and you just trampled it. I'm not strong enough to keep trying to make it work." Tears flowed down her cheeks and her nose started to run.

"But-" Sam whipped around, tearing her hands from his shirt. He glowered at her, his eyes jet black with rage.

"It was a simple question Andy; me or him? Your silence? That was you picking him." She stumbled backwards, feeling more and more empty inside as he spoke.

"I… just have to think about-"

"No. You had the entire time you were here to think. You had four and a half _years_ to think. I think you've had enough time." She hiccupped unable to speak. "I hope you and Pete are happy together." He spat at her before starting to stride out of the room.

"What if I want you?" She cried out as he started to reach the door.

"You missed that chance." He paused for a moment. "And if you think for one moment that I'm going to miss out on being Jesse's father, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm going to make damned sure that I stay in his life. With or without your permission" He gave her an icy glare. "I want you out of here. You can pick up Jesse before you leave for Vancouver." Then he was gone leaving Andy staring after him speechless. She just stood there trying to absorb what just happened. The air felt stuffy and she felt weak. Her hand came to her chest and she leaned against the wall, sliding down it until she hit the floor. Her breath released in a big gust, not even realizing she was holding it. Then the wave hit her and the tears came, flowing endlessly down her face. She didn't know how long she sat there for; her thoughts consumed every nerve, every cell in her body.

Finally, she made herself get up and call a cab, she walked into her bedroom to find it empty; Sam and Jesse were already gone. Grabbing her suitcase she packed her things and waited for the cab to show. While she stood by the window she picked up her phone and pressed ten numbers. The ringing filled her ears until she heard the voice she needed to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trace? I need your help."

...

For half an hour Andy sat on Tracy and Jerry's couch; her knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. Her mascara was dried to her cheeks and she had stopped sniffling. She just stared at a stop on the ground, eyes glazed over. Tracy had sat across from her, waiting for her to start talking. Andy had arrived at her apartment shortly past noon; she had informed her that she was coming home early from work. Tracy knew something happened with Sam, but unfortunately she didn't know the situation well enough to ask the right questions. Jerry was in the Leo's room reading to him and the girls had the living room to themselves to talk in private. She brought over a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Finally she heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Tracy leaned her elbows onto her knees. Andy shook her head, closing her eyes. "Okay, do you want to start from the beginning? Why don't you tell me about Vancouver." More silence from Andy. Then when she opened her mouth her eyes were still closed, as if it was too painful to watch herself say the words.

"I'm engaged." A mixture of emotions flitted across Tracy's face; shock, confusion and hurt. But she wasn't going to let her personal feelings cloud her judgement; this was Andy's time, not hers.

"You want to tell me about it?" She paused before she started; her chin rose up and her eyes opened looking squarely at her.

"I was pregnant in Vancouver, staying with my cousins until Jesse was born. I was at one of my check-up appointments at the hospital when I accidentally bumped into one of the doctors. I was about eight months pregnant at the time and I was having trouble bending over so I couldn't pick up the papers I was holding. So he picked them up and we got to talking. His name was Pete Brogue and he's a cardiac surgeon at the hospital. He asked me out for coffee and soon it was dinner. He was this handsome, successful doctor and he was okay with me being pregnant. I got my own place soon after Jesse was born. Then a few months after Jesse turn one he asked us to move in with him. I was taking a program to become a nurse during all this so he helped me study and for once it was just… easy. Although he spent a lot of time at work he wasn't married to it the way Luke was. He balanced his priorities and I was one of them. So about eight months ago he proposed and I said yes." Andy took a deep breath and waited for Tracy to say something.

"Well, he sounds… perfect. Why are you so freaked out then?" Andy rubbed her forehead.

"Because, he's not Sam!" Unable to stop herself, her eyes started to water again. "The whole time I was away the only thing I could think of was him. Every man on the street had his face. I would look at something and think of what Sam would think of it. It was like this voice in my head that wouldn't go away. But when Pete came into the picture it kind of faded away. And when it did I panicked. I was stupid to have run away but it's like what he said; it's what I do. Then as Jesse grew up all I could see was Sam when I looked at him. I wanted to call him, god knows I tried so many times but what was I suppose to say? "Oh hey Sam, I know I left you without saying a word, but I have your son and I think I'm still in love with you." It would have made matters worse, so I stayed with Pete. But then after he proposed, Sam was all I could think about.

I'm supposed to be married next month Trace. The wedding planner was driving me insane and all I could think of was that Jesse was never going to know who his real father was. Then my dad was sent to the hospital here and it felt like a sign. So I told Pete I needed to go away and think some things through while I visited my father. Then I ran into Sam and I was staying at his place for a few weeks; I felt like I could breathe again. Sam had no idea I was engaged and we slept together last night before I could tell him. So I told him this morning and he freaked. I've never seen him so angry before. He told me I had to choose between him and Pete; I froze. Then he told me we were finished and kicked me out. He told me to pick up Jesse when I was returning to Vancouver. And that's how I ended up here." She panted slightly as she finished her rant. Tracy blinked a few times before reaching over and opening the wine to pour their glasses. They both took long sips; thinking about the situation.

"I wish I knew the right advice to give you, this is… um… a little out of my league." Tracy said honestly and Andy sighed in defeat.

"Have you tried explaining it to Sam?" It was Jerry that spoke from behind them and they both jumped up startled.

"Well I tried, I don't think know how much he actually heard." Jerry took out a fresh glass and sat down beside Tracy.

"Okay this is probably how it sounded to Sam. You left him without any reason to move across the country to have his unborn baby. You met some rich doctor forgot all about him and moved on. Then you get cold feet about the wedding and use him as a crutch as you try to figure things out." Jerry looked at her seriously. "I don't mean to accuse you Andy, but you two had something great and you ran when it got complicated. Not only did you tell Sam you didn't trust him but you hide the fact that you had his son for four years. He's missed those four years of Jesse's life. His first words, his first steps. Despite the fact that Sam's reserved, I have no doubt that he would have wanted to be there for that. To help both of you. It's in his nature to protect. The fact alone that he let Frank suspend him is a big hint. That was his was of telling you that you're more important then his job."

Andy knew he was right and now it was over. Sam wanted her out of his life and she had no idea how to fix it.

"What do I do now? If want to change his mind?"

"If you want to be with this Pete guy; then I suggest you tell Sam that and move on. Don't drag him down with you. Let him move on. But if you want Sam there's nothing you can say to him while he's like this. You're going to have to wait for him to cool down. The best way is for you to show him; remember Sam's all about using your gut, don't over think it Andy. What's the first thing that comes to mind?" Andy's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to answer. Jerry held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't want to hear about it. Just do it." For the first time that day Andy felt better; she had a plan and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

So I finally let the angry Sam out of the bag; heehee I know you must hate me for breaking them up but have faith my awesome readers!

**REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY (as a birthday present to me? Pleaseeeeeeee? lol)**


	6. Not a Real Family

(October 7th, 2010)

So so so sorry for the long wait! Mid-terms and college have just been kicking my ass. Anyways thanks for all the birthday wishes and encouragement! I know this chapter's a little shorter than the previous ones but it seemed like it needed to stand alone.  
So without anymore rambling, I present the sixth chapter which _I dedicate to** Sloancharity**; who not only has left me great reviews from the start but also sent me a wonderful message that literally made my week. Thanks for being so supportive!_

_Disclaimer: see ch.1_

* * *

**A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 6: Not a Real Family**

Another week went by without Sam hearing a word from Andy. Part of him felt bad for the way he had snapped at her. But that part was a tiny portion squished into the farthest corner in his brain where he couldn't dwell on it. He had done the right thing; for himself and Jesse. Andy had been toying around with him and he just couldn't stand it anymore. Jesse had been worried; asking where his mother was. Sam simply said she was spending time with grandpa and would be back soon. After a couple days he had stopped asking and soon enough Andy felt out of the picture. With Sam on suspension he could spend every moment of every day with Jesse. Taking him to the zoo, to the science centre, the Imax and many more attractions.

Every night after a long day of excursions they would sit on his couch, watch a movie then read him a story in bed if he wasn't already asleep. Jesse would cuddle against Sam or sit in his lap, laughing his beautiful child's laugh or asking tons of questions about absolutely everything. It was too the point that Sam almost didn't miss his job; Jesse was too amazing to find boring. Everything was new and exciting from his eyes and eventually Sam started seeing things the same way. He had taken him shopping and after Jesse begged and pleaded Sam bought a Harry Potter Lego set. So for the past week a very large Hogwarts castle was growing in his living room and he didn't even mind. Instead of his immaculately clean apartment they were crayons, toys and Lego everywhere. He was happy just to watch Jesse smile and listen to that laugh he loved so much. It was Saturday morning; Jesse was watching cartoons while Sam was cooking breakfast.

"Hey little fella! You want blueberries or strawberries with your waffles?" Sam opened up the waffle maker to pull out two golden crispy waffles.

"Strawberries!" He cried, eyes still glued to the television.

"Hey now, what do you have to say?" Sam warned him, placing the fruit on the plate and bringing them to the kitchen table.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Alright come and get it!" Jesse scrambled up and ran to the table to pull him self into his seat. He grabbed his fork and knife, ready to dig in. He looked at Sam who raised his eyebrows. Jesse put his utensils and sat properly on the seat, putting his napkin onto his lap.

"Can I please start?" Sam grinned, picking up his own fork and knife.

"Much better. Yes you may." Jesse started to cut and fill his mouth with food. For a few minutes Sam listen to Jesse yabber away before the doorbell ringing interrupted him. "Hold that thought bud. He slid his chair back and touched the small boy's head as he made his way to the front door. Sam opened the door to see Andy standing there in blue jeans and a simple purple top.

"Hi." She said, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you on your way to the airport?" Sam asked, his tone wasn't friendly instead it was clipped and cold.

"No, I'm not." Sam went to close the down on her when she held it open with her hand. "I'm not going to the airport because I'm not going back to Vancouver." He stopped trying to force the door closed and stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm staying here. I've rented an apartment a couple blocks from here and gotten a job at St. Michaels Hospital." Sam just stared at her like she just grown two heads. Andy sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair. "I don't want to fight you Sam. Jesse deserves to have his father. Even if we're not together it doesn't mean we can't be civil." He continued to gape at her. He hadn't expected this; he thought she was just going to go back to that stupid west coast doctor.

"What about Pete what's-his-face?" Andy shrugged, looking at Sam straight in the eyes as she spoke again, making sure he listened.

"I called it off. We're over."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Silence stretched on as he continued to stare at her disbelieving. After a few more minutes before she waved a hand over his glazed over eyes. "Uh Sam? Is Jesse around? I think we need to tell him the truth now."

"Um, yeah he is." He turned in the doorway, calling out behind him. "Hey Jesse you're mom's here."

"Mommy!" They heard his chair push back quickly and the running of small footsteps followed. He ran to her and she bent down to hug him.

"Hey! I missed you sweetie. Have you been having fun?" His had bobbed up and down, a smile plastered to his face.

"Lots and lots of fun! Come see what we're building!" And with that he took her hand dragging her into the living room to show the nearly complete Hogwarts castle.

"Wow! That's great! When did you start this?"

"On Tuesday! We worked on it everyday!" Jesse beamed at Sam who entered the room behind them, proud of their accomplishment. He looked back and forth from Sam and Andy; his face falling. "Mommy, are we leaving?" Andy gave a weak smile and Jesse jumped up from the ground, his small fits balled up. "I don't wanna leave! I want to stay with Sammy!" He cried as he ran behind Sam and hugged his legs.

"Jesse-" Andy started to explain but Jesse wailed.

"Nooooo!" Sam placed a hand on Jesse's head and bent down to talk to him.

"Now little guy, don't whine and listen to what your mom has to say."

"Jesse, we're not going back to Vancouver." Jesse's eyes widen with surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. We have a new home just a few minutes from here." Andy looked at Sam, before she spoke again giving him a look. "Sweetie, Sam and I need to talk to you about something."

"Is Sam leaving?" Jesse stared at him, tears welling in his eyes. Sam shook his head.

"No, I'll still be here." Andy led them over to couch so Jesse could sit down.

"You know you've always asked about why you haven't met your dad?" Jesse nodded, still looking confused. "Well, I didn't tell you because he didn't live in Vancouver. But now that we live in Toronto you can visit him more often." Jesse just blinked at her.

"Can I meet him?" The little boy spoke so quietly they barely heard him.

"Sweetheart, you've already met him. Sam is your father." Like Sam had done not ten minutes earlier, Jesse just stared at her incomprehensively. "Jesse?" Andy looked worriedly at Sam, afraid that she had told him the wrong way. Nowhere in any books did it tell her how to tell your child about their long-last father.

"What?" The single word slipped from Jesse's mouth as he stared at his mother.

"Sam is your dad Jesse. And now that we live here you'll be able to see as much of him as you want."

"Are we going to live together?" He asked hopefully and Andy sighed, expecting this question.

"No, but you'll take turns staying with both of us." Jesse's face fell and his lip started to tremble.

"We're not a_ real_ family? Do you not love me?" Cleary he wasn't taking the news well. Tears started to overflow his chocolate orbs making both Andy and Sam's heart ache. Sam knelt down in front of the seated child and rested one palm on the back on his neck.

"Hey now, it's not that. We love you more than anything. It's just your mom and I aren't in that place." Sam looked over at Andy and was taken aback to see her giving him the strangest look. The look that send his stomach into flutters and make his skin grow hot. He forced himself to remember all the reasons why he broke it off with her. He tore his eyes away from her brown ones to the smaller ones in front of him. "We'll figure something out so you'll see both of us okay?"

"But I want a mommy and a daddy!" Jesse wailed, the waterworks turning to full blast now. He tried to say something else but he couldn't speak he was too worked up.

"Jesse I-" Andy started but Jesse gave a glare so similar to Sam that her words caught in her throat. Jesse jumped up from the couch and ran to his room. "Jesse!" She called after him only to hear the door slam shut. Andy placed her head in her hands and Sam slid onto the couch next to her rubbing his forehead. "Well that could have gone a lot better." Sam exhaled loudly and looked at her scowling.

"Are you really surprised? You could have eased into it a little smoother. You didn't really give much lead time."

"Oh, so now you're blaming me for how that went?"

"Yes, I am. You made a choice McNally and now you have to deal with it."

"Back to the last names? Okay _Swarek_ you want to play this game? Why do you think I stayed here? Hmm? Because it's so easy to changes jobs or move all my possessions across the country? For someone who's so smart you're not very good at seeing what's right in front of you." She jumped up her face flushed and those pretty eyes flashed fiercely before she rushed down the hall to Jesse's room leaving him by himself. He sighed and massaged his closed eyes with his knuckles, his thoughts overflowing his brain as he tried to figure out what on earth she was talking about. Five minutes later he heard Andy's footsteps returning; he saw that she was carrying a now-very-quiet child on her hip. She grabbed her purse with her free hand and headed straight for the door without another glance at Sam.

"Andy!" She ignored him, opening the door and walking down the front stairs. "Can you hold on a second?" She turned right and walked out of sight leaving Sam frustrated and confused on his front stoop.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully school won't bog me down too much! Thank you faithful reviewers!

**Drop me a review with your thoughts! Always makes my day when you do! :D**


	7. The Game

(October 11th, 2010)

Whew, sorry for the long wait guys! You know how turkey weekend goes though. Too much food to think. lol  
So here is Chapter 7, just letting y'all know that the next chapter _will be the last chapter_ in this series. So if you want to get the next one soon make sure to leave a review!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: see ch. 1_

* * *

**A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 7: The Game**

A month flew by faster then Sam had expected. A couple days after Andy stormed out he was called into the station for a talk with Best. He remembered Frank talking to him about his review.

_ "Swarek, do you understand why you've been suspended?" Frank gave him a sharp look. Sam stood in front of his desk, hands behind his back; his face was blank and emotionless. _

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "And you understand the severity of your actions?"_

_ "Yes sir." _

_ "After talking over your situation with the board, we have decided to reinstate you."_

_ "Thank you sir." Sam moved to leave but Frank held up his hand._

_ "I'm not done yet." He returned to his spot and waited for more instruction._

_ "You'll be on desk duty for the next 2 months, and you'll file the TO's paperwork. Understood?" Sam nodded, grateful he wasn't being fired. "You can leave now." Frank dismissed him and Sam went straight for the parking lot, avoiding Noelle or any of his other friends. He needed to sort some things out with Andy before he could talk to anyone about it._

Now, a month later he was back on his feet. Andy and him set out a schedule for Jesse; taking turns having him one week on, one week off. Although they had managed to talk about a schedule they remain cold to each other; each for their own reasons. Andy because Sam still hadn't said gotten what she said and Sam because Andy wasn't telling him what he done wrong. Every time Andy and Sam were in the same room together they would bicker, yell and fight with each other. Or when they tired of that, they would simply glare at each other in silence. Jesse was also still upset at his parents for not being together. Each alternating visit he got pestered them more and more, always asking the "why" questions until they were both thoroughly frustrated.

On those occasions that Andy would bring Jesse over for his week, Sam couldn't help staring at her. It had been thirty-nine days since she had been in his bed. Thirty-nine days since they were in pure bliss. No fiancés, no mixed signals, no hidden messages. Just Sam, Andy and Jesse; a happy family for a moment in time. He had trouble looking at her without thinking about that time together. He was still angry, there was no doubt about that. She hadn't picked him. But she hadn't picked Pete either. Instead she was here, in Toronto, not in Vancouver. Now it was Jesse's fourth birthday. Andy and Sam had agreed to have a small party with some of the day care kids Jesse played with at Tracy and Jerry's place.

Andy went over to help Tracy set up the party and Sam brought Jesse over at noon. When he rang the doorbell and a woman in her early thirties with a stylish red headed bob opened the door. She smiled and her green eyes twinkled as she laid her eyes on the Jesse.

"Jesse! Happy birthday!" The woman turned to Sam and stuck a manicured hand out. "You must be Sam, Jesse tell me a lot about you." Sam raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed, "you must be wondering who I am. I'm Vanessa, one of the caretakers at Jesse's day care." Jesse looked up at Sam, his chocolate eyes bright.

"Can I go in now Daddy?" Sam gave him a playful ruffle of the hair.

"Knock yourself out big guy. Make sure to say hi to Tracy and Jerry." Jesse ran off and Sam stepped inside the front door. The redhead gave him a smile and Sam couldn't help noticing that her face was soft and friendly, which made her even prettier. Vanessa started to ask him questions as they strolled into the small backyard where ten other four year-olds where sitting at a long table stacked full of presents and chips. Most of the parents of the other children were there, taking advantage of getting to know the other parents. Sam quickly scanned the room to see Tracy, Jerry, Andy and a tall black man talking with beers or ciders in their hands. He watched Andy from the corner of his eye.

Since it was getting warm out she wore a simple pale canary yellow cotton dress paired with white low heels and a white jacket. Her hair was curled into soft ringlets and Sam couldn't stop staring at her. That's when he noticed that the tall man was giving her a look Sam knew all too well. Jealously flared up inside of him and that voice that he had repressed in his head came out full blast. Vanessa was still talking with him and he listened all the while watching Andy. She laughed at the man and casually rested her hand on his forearm. He watched for another half an hour as Tracy and Jerry went to talk to some of the other parents leaving Andy alone with the man. His temper rose as the man reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Andy's ear as he talked to her. A blush rose to her cheeks and Sam's nostrils flared. Nobody but him was allowed to make her blush. _No Sammy, you broke up with her for a reason. Leave it be._ That's when Andy looked over at Sam and locked eyes with him. She gave him a cold look and pretended she hadn't seen him, turning back to the man. _Alright McNally, two can play this game._ He turned his full attention to Vanessa giving her the full smile and working the dimples.

"How about I get you a drink? Care to join?" He extended her elbow and she took it as they walked over to the cooler pulling out a bottle for each of them. Sam clinked his bottle with Vanessa's and he turned on the charm. Complimenting her and hanging on her ever word. Not that it wasn't hard to find things to compliment; she was a very pretty woman. He made her blush and he stuck a glance at Andy to see her fuming. Then when he looked at her again she was leaning over to talk quietly to the man, smiling as she did. He saw him nod grinning and he put an arm around her leading her into the house. Sam was reaching his boiling point but he wouldn't let her break him. She had to be the one to mend things. He was going to win this game.

A few minutes later Andy and the man emerge with food, placing it on the side tables and calling the kids to eat. A stampede of children rushed to get plates and snatch as much as they could. He stared after the man, who had his arm around her shoulders, sharing some joke in her ear. He scowled as Andy blushed again. It seemed like they knew each other fairly well, had they already been seeing each other? How could he have not noticed it? Sam mentally ran through anything Andy may have said that would indicate she had moved on. Nothing came to mind. A while later after half flirting with Vanessa, half watching Andy the cake came out and Jesse grinned blowing out all four candles. Sam took some photos and everyone clapped. Once cake was dished out Jesse started to rip open his presents. Sam took a glance at Andy to see them still flirting. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

"Um hello?" A hand waved in front of him and his head snapped back to Vanessa who was giving him a small smile. "Preoccupied much?"

"Sorry I was just…." He trailed off not really sure what to say.

"Just staring after Andy." She laughed and he was surprised that she wasn't upset. "I get it. She's Jesse's mother, I've heard the basic story of the two of you from Tracy. She says the two of you have got to be the most stubborn people she knows. Have you just thought of just talking to her?" Sam sighed and took a long sip from his bottle.

"I've tried. We've tried. It always ends in fighting or cold shoulders. It's going to take a lot more than talking to get her to talk to me."

"Look I've seen a lot of parents over the years go through the same thing you have. There's really only two options; get back together or move on. But staying in this limbo, not knowing where you stand isn't good for either of you. Especially Jesse. I think you're a great guy Sam and I think I could really like you. But I think you need to sort this out before anything moves forward." He just stared at her like she was an alien, not believing she was so cool about this. _She really is special._

"I don't even know what to say. You just so… mature about this." They both laughed. "But honestly we've tried the talking thing. It doesn't work."

"Well maybe you need to do something to get her attention." Vanessa grinned and Sam gave her a confused look.

"Like what?"

"Like this." And she closed the small space between them and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised at first but them relaxed into her soft lips. For a few moments their mouths moved together, his hand went up to cup her cheek and hers went to his chest. Then they broke apart, smiling. Vanessa ran her thumb along his bottom lip getting rid of her lip-gloss. "Well Mr. Swarek, you are really something else. Think we got her attention?" Sam flicked his eyes over to where Andy was standing to see her mouth gaping open; the anger and hurt was apparent on her face. Then he saw her excuse herself and make a bee line for him.

"Oh I think we did." He winked at her and she gave him a pat on his arm.

"Once you figure things out give me a call. If things don't work out for us no hard feelings okay?" He nodded.

"Thank you."

"I think I should be thanking you Sam. That was one hell of a kiss." Andy finally made it over to them fuming.

"Sam. A word." She seethed as she shot daggers at Vanessa. Vanessa simply smiled at her and turned to socialize with the other adults. Andy took him by the elbow and marched him inside to Tracy and Jerry's bedroom. She shut the door behind them and turned to face him. Her arms were crossed and the steam practically rolled off of her. When she spoke her voice was a low growl but Sam could tell she was trying to stop herself from yelling at him. "What, the hell, was that?" Sam played innocent, raising his eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play this game with me Sam Swarek. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't. Please enlighten me though." She was taking deep breaths now, calming herself.

"Vanessa. What the hell were you thinking? That's one of Jesse's teachers! Do you have any idea how confused Jesse must be right now? Kissing her right in front of him? Are trying to upset him even more than he already is? He's already confused as it is, you don't need to go screwing it up even more!"

"Oh give it a rest McNally. We both know he didn't notice. He's too pre-occupied with his party and his friends. We both know the real reason why you're upset. You're jealous!" Andy sputtered trying to find the words.

"I-I am not!"

"Just admit it Andy! You were jealous of me kissing another woman!"

"You can be with whoever you want, I don't care as long as Jesse isn't affected by it!"

"Oh really so you wouldn't be upset if you knew I was kissing Vanessa instead of you? Or making love to her instead of you? Knowing that she was in my bed every night-"

"Stop it! Right now!" He did and he leaned against the wall waiting for her. "Alright. Fine I'm jealous. Are you happy now?"

"No I'm not. Because we're still running in circles." She plopped herself down on the end of the bed resting her head in her hands.

"I-I can't talk about this right now. Look, can we talk about this tonight? This isn't the place to be having this argument."

"Fine. Jesse's having a sleepover here with Leo, we can talk tonight." And he left the room without another word.

* * *

Ooooo cliffhanger! I'm so mean lol. Who was Andy's man? Will they be able to move on? Or will they part ways?

**Review Review Review and I'll post the last chapter! The more reviews the faster I'm inspired and the faster I update! (even if you just leave me a happy face, I'll be satisfied! Doesn't need to be long just a few brief words. Seriously reviews will get you far...)  
**


	8. Raw Emotions

(October 15th, 2010)

So this is the final chapter of this fic. I've enjoyed writing this fic more than any other I've written so far! Sam and Andy are just such a great couple to write about! And adding Jesse was just so precious and the interactions between the three of them. I wish this chapter could have been longer but when I wrote started writing it kind of took it's own course. Anyways, I loved this story so much and I'm sad that it's ending.

**ENJOY! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: See ch.1_

* * *

**A Little Part of You**

**Chapter 8: Raw Emotions**

That evening the two of them sat in Andy's living room; Sam on the couch and Andy curled on the ottoman. It was eleven o'clock at night; they had already been there for over an hour, just sitting in silence. Andy's head was spinning and she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She knew what she wanted but she didn't want to give in. This whole thing was her fault in the first place; if she hadn't run off, if she hadn't agreed to marry Pete, if she had chosen Sam… none of this would be happening. But now that it came down to the nitty gritty she wasn't sure if he would take her back. Andy wasn't going to kid herself; next to Jesse, Sam had been and always would be first in her books.

She looked over at him; sitting in his jeans and green tee shirt she noticed bags were under his eyes and he honestly looked exhausted. Like him, she was still in her clothes from the birthday party. She sighed then took a deep breath.

"So, we came here to talk…" He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I was ready to talk at the party. You were the one that wanted to wait until now." She just nodded. _No point in arguing with him. Let's get this over with._

"Okay, you said we were running in circles and that we needed to sort things out once and for all." He waited for her to continue. "And I will admit I was jealous today when you kissed Vanessa. But you can't say you weren't jealous either." He stiffened.

"Yeah I was jealous and mad. You would be too if you found out the mother of your child was dating and didn't mention anything. You should have said something." She gave him a weird look.

"Dating? I'm not dating anyone."

"That tall guy you were with. He was quiet handsy with you." He growled and Andy blinked at him for a moment before giggling.

"That was Tracy's brother Evan. We go way back. We're just really good friends. As much as Tracy would love for us to get married…" Sam scowled and she laughed for a moment before turning serious. "I know we haven't been getting along over the past month but it takes two Sam. Either of us could have broken the cycle. Instead sometimes it's easier to be angry instead of dealing with out strong emotions." She stopped for a moment to watch his reaction; he shifted in his seat.

"So were does this leave things? I'm tired of fighting with you or dealing with whatever mood swings you're having. You're making my life difficult and I'd like to just move on and be civilized already." She looked at him and saw him rub his eyes, exhausted.

"I don't want to be just civilized with you. I could never be_ just_ civilized. I want more. It's always been you Sam. I don't think I'd want it any other way. And I know I screwed things up for us. Several times. I still want this to work. I'm here for the long haul. I'm not going to back out again. I'm yours if you still want me." Sam's face was completely unreadable as he searched her face long and hard. With each minute she got more nervous. What if he didn't want her back? She had just put herself out there and now she was completely vulnerable; he could crush her in an instant now. She got up off her chair and sat beside him, waiting for him to respond. "Say something, please." She whispered, closing the space so that there was barely an inch between their thighs. His dark eyes held hers, his face perfectly emotionless before he spoke low and evenly.

"There's nothing to say." Andy looked away from him to the ground and tears started to well up. Unable to stop them they overflowed her eyes and streaked down her cheeks, falling onto her dress. So that was it, it was over. She couldn't look at him; she had honestly thought he would take her back. Now she felt like she was an ant that had been stepped on. Then as she contemplated getting up to leave, a large hand took her chin and lifted it up forcing her to look at him. He still looked serious but there was something different in his eyes that made her stomach squeeze tight. Sam leaned in and gently covered her mouth with his. He pulled back softly and his now onyx eyes bore into hers and his deep voice came out husky. "There are no words for how you make me feel."

He returned his lips to hers; soft but there was an urgency that was there that made her grab the back of his head with both her hands. He pushed against her, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her towards him. A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt a warm hand slide up her leg and Sam took advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth. Soon his shirt was left forgotten on the floor and she was straddling his lap unable to keep herself from having every centimetre of him touching her. All that pent up anger and frustration mixed with the lust, desire and love for each other took over all rational thought. Letting their emotions control their bodies and for once, letting all boundaries down.

...

Dull light shone through the window, illuminating two sleeping figures under an olive green duvet cover. Sam hugged Andy's back to him in a tight embrace while the two slept soundly. Her brunette hair spilled over her shoulders and onto the pillow. There was the odd muffled sound or two of a car moving down the quiet street. White snow mounted the sides of the windows and covered the streets and cars with a cold blanket. Little snowflakes continued to fall outside, increasing the blanket outside. Inside the house was warm and toasty; Sam and Andy lay sleeping perfectly content in each other's arms. Only did the pattering of footsteps break the silence and gently stir Sam awake. He leaned over and planted a few chaste kisses on Andy's clothed shoulder blade still half asleep. She groaned and gripped his arms tighter to her body.

"Five more minutes…." He pushed back her curtain of hair and nibbled gently at her neck; slowly moving from her ear to collarbone, moving the strap of her nightgown to the side.

"I doubt we have five minutes left my dear." No sooner did he say those words did their bedroom door burst open and excited screams filled the room. Two sets of hands and feet scrambled up the side of the king size bed and jumped on top.

"Mom! Dad!" Get up!" Jesse leapt onto his father who emitted a grunt and playfully grabbed him to give him a noogie on his black hair. A set of claws clicked across the wooden floor four paws skidded into the room as well.

"I want presents!" A higher pitched voice came from the small three-year-old girl who was poking Andy until she opened her eyes. Andy yawned and peeked her eyelids open.

"What did I tell you Nyssa? If you poke mommy one more time I'll tell Santa to take back all your presents." Immediately the girl stopped, still sitting on her mother's blanketed form. Her short chocolate brown hair was sticking out wildly at odd ends. She looked over to her eight year-old brother with big coal-black eyes to see him struggling to get out his father's clutches.

"Dad! Come on! Let me go!" The small beagle barked from the floor with all the excitement in the room, his tail wagging furiously.

"Not until you say uncle!" Sam started to tickle him and Jesse let out a laugh unable to stop himself. The struggle ensued while Nyssa begged her mother for breakfast.

"I'm hungry!"

"Alright if you can get your brother and Pippin into the living room in thirty seconds I'll make pancakes. Starting… now!" Nyssa squealed and grabbed Jesse's arm attempting to get him to move.

"Come on, Jesse let's gooooooo!" Jesse was still squirming around in Sam's grasp.

"Say uncle!" More giggles and laughter erupted from Jesse while Nyssa clutched his foot still trying to get him to follow her.

"We have to go, or no pancakes!" His sister whined at him and he thrashed about still being tickled.

"Alright! Alright! Uncle!" Jesse said; half laughing, half panting. Sam let him go and the two of them fled from the room faster than the speed of light followed by the running of small paws. Sam pulled Andy back to him, resting his head on her shoulder. She turned in his arms and slid her hand to the back of his head, twirling patterns into his thick black hair. The other hand lay on his bare skin tracing lazy circles on the muscular plains of his chest. Sam looked down at her and gave her a full-blown dimply grin. She returned the smile and he leaned down to trail soft kisses from her neck up.

"Nothing works better than the prospect of my famous pancakes." Andy said breathlessly as he caressed her skin. He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"That's why I love you so much." His thumb brushed her rosy lips as she smiled.

"My amazing cooking skills?" She questioned and he pressed his lips to her jaw chuckling; sending vibrations through both of them.

"No, although that is also true. It's the unique set of skills you've acquired over the years that makes you such a great mother." He gave her bottom a playful whack before shifting the both of them. "Now let's get going before the little demons come back shall we?" He pulled her out of bed and into his arms; his eyes twinkled as his smile lit his face. They pulled on their robes and made their way to the living room hand in hand. They sat down on the leather couch situated across from the tall Christmas tree. Nyssa and Jesse sat on the ground counting all their gifts from Santa while Pippin sat curled by the fire Sam had just lit.

"Look Daddy! Santa and Rudolph came last night!" Nyssa pointed at the plate of cookie crumbs and carrot tops. Sam put his arm around Andy's shoulder and she tucked her head under his neck.

"That's because you were a good girl this year sweetie." Andy said and the small girl beamed then returned to shaking a present attempting to guess what it was. The children chattered to each other, smiles plastered to their faces. Sam turned to Andy and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Swarek." Sam brushed his lips against hers for a moment then continued to watch their children rip open the wrapping paper on the first round of their presents.

* * *

THE END! Hope you guys enjoyed reading my fic! Please drop me a review! Tell me the good, the bad, what you thought I did well etc etc. Or maybe if you'd like a sequel (what you'd like to see in it) or maybe a few one-shots of the Swarek family. Thanks to all who have been avid followers and reviewers. Seriously without the reviews I wouldn't have been motivated!

**LOVE YOU! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
